wocsolverlabsfandomcom-20200214-history
WoC Guide for Beginners
Dear players we have created this page for all newbies to learn some tips and tricks in World of Cubes! Menu Screen The Main Menu is a first screen, that you see when you open the game. It's allow you to choose which game type to play: Single Player Mode (Creative or Survival), or Multiplayer Mode; It's allow you to access game Options and Help; it's allow you to Rate game and try More Games developed by our team. 'Single Player' On Singleplayer Mode you can view, edit, and play all of your singleplayer worlds. There are Singleplayer Creative and Singleplayer Survival Mode. Singleplayer Survival Mode To start your own single Survival game you have to enter world's name in the pop up window. Singleplayer Creative Mode To start your own single Creative game, you have to click on CREATIVE button on the pop up window, choose world's landscape (Random, Flat, Predefined), and finally enter world's name. 'Multiplayer' Multiplayer Mode allows you to play with friends or random players online; join, explore, and edit other's worlds; create and share your own worlds with players worldwide; protect your online worlds with password or by uploading it as read-only. When you first open Multiplayer, you will see the screen with three columns (sorted by Online Users, Read-Only and Rating), and four buttons at the bottom: Upload, Refresh, Search and Cancel. Join World : To Join any world in Multiplayer, you have to click on world's name, that located on any of three columns, sorted by Online Users, Read-Only worlds and Rating. Upload World : There are two simple ways to upload your world to Multiplayer. Read it by clicking Here . Search World : If you need to find and join special world in Multiplayer, you have to enter this world's name on the Search button. Refresh : Reload the page to fix any issues. Cancel : Go back to the Home Screen. 'Help' By clicking on the Help button, all fans of the game can find links to WoC fan's social pages: Facebook, Twitter, Google+, Forum, Site, YouTube, Wikia, Updates, Support. 'Options' Options Menu Screen allow you to enter username, choose skin from the list, increase View Distance range and configure other game settings. 'More Games' By clicking on the More Games butoon, all players can try more games developed by our team. 'Rate' By clicking on the Rate button, all players are welcome to leave game review on the Oficial Game Store page. Survival Tips If it is your first time when you open Survival Mode, and you don’t know what to do, this guide will help you to do first steps in Survival Mode. Main goal of Survival Mode is to survive at any day or night time. You have to hunt down eatable animals to overcome your hunger. You have to be careful and protect yourself from hostile mobs. You have to find, craft and smelt different resources to survive! First of all try to go forward and backward, leftward and rightward. Try Jump button and Ninja button. Read more about Controls Here. Beginning *Now you are ready to play. We advise you to start your adventure with collecting Wood , then craft Workbench , open it and craft Wooden Pickaxe. *If it is still a day - go to Caves and collect Cobblestone ; Craft stone tools and stone Armor by smelting Cobblestone on the Furnace to protect yourself at night time. *If night falls, build a Shelter from Wooden Planks (craft it from Wood on Workbench) or from Dirt (collect it from the Earth). Craft Torches to be aware at nights (smelt Wood on Furnace to get Coal). *If you haven't any Sword or/and Armor to defend yourself from hostile mobs, stay inside Shelter at nights. Building Shelter Mining Crafting and Smelting Exploring Hunting Hunger Management Animals Tips Hostile Mobs Tips Farming Other Survival Tips Constructional Tips Landscapes Adding Beauty to Constructions Other Tips Setting Spawn Point Spawn Point is an area in Multiplayer, where all players generate on the world, no one can build there. To mark Spawn Point in a certain place on the world, you have to leave your character in certain place in Singleplayers map before uploading it to Multiplayer. Protecting Worlds in Multiplayer Read more How to protect worlds in Multiplayer Category:Concepts